Rania
Rania was a member of SWG. Videos Introduction Made on: January 15th, 2018 Raina says that SWG offered her the Monday spot, and she introduces herself, saying her name, that she was 12 years old (turning 13 in two months), and she was from the UK but also Morocco. She tells a few facts about herself, them being: # Sing and act with her best friend Aimee. # She is the youngest one in her family. # She loves slime. # She loves to film and edit videos. # She loves to FaceTime her best friend Aimee. # Her favorite colors are pink and mint-green. She says that when SWG emailed her, she was really excited. The shoutout question was "Do you like slime? If not, what else do you like to play with?" Raina Has No Thumbs For A Day! Made on: January 22nd, 2018 The theme for SWG that week was freestyle, so Raina wanted to do the "No Thumbs Challenge". She explains how the challenge works, then she puts tape on her thumbs. The first challenge is brushing her teeth. Raina passes this challenge. The second challenge is eating noodles. Raina passes this challenge. The third challenge is going on Instagram. Raina passes this challenge. The fourth challenge is writing on a chalkboard. Raina passes this challenge. The fifth and final challenge is folding clothes. Raina doesn't pass this challenge. The shoutout question is "If you had to do this challenge, what would be the hardest thing for you to do?" Park, Restaurant, and Cinema Fun! Made on: January 29th, 2018 The theme for SWG that week was vlog, so Raina was with her best friend Maria, and they were going to see Maria's musical, then she was going to the cinema with her other best friend Aimee. Raina and Maria are at the park, and Maria rides a massive swing. Then Raina and Maria ride the normal size swings. Later, after the park, the girls are on a bus to see Maria's show. After they see it, the girls are eating ice cream while waiting for the bus. At home, Raina tells everyone that she just finished the trip with Maria, and that the show was amazing. Now she's going with her best friend Aimee to the cinema. Raina is now with Aimee and another girl. First they were going to a restaurant and then to the cinema to watch The Greatest Showman. The girls are in the restaurant and soon they get their food and they eat. Later, they're at the cinema and they show their snacks for the movie. Then the movie starts. Later, Raina films again when she's back home. The shoutout question is "Have you ever watched The Greatest Showman?" The Cup Song! Made on: February 5th, 2018 The theme for SWG that week was art/music, so Raina was doing the cup song by Anna Kendrick. She does it, but with a few mistakes. The shoutout question is "Do you know how to do the cup song?" Single Yoga Challenge Made on: February 26th, 2018 The theme for SWG that week was challenge week, and before the video starts, Raina apologizes for being inactive, and the reason was personal. Raina does the first pose and passes. She does the second pose and (kinda) passes. She does the third pose and (kinda) passes. She fails the forth pose. She also fails the fifth pose. The shoutout question is "Do you like doing the yoga challenge?" Raina's Prank Was A Disaster! Made on: March 5th 2018 The theme for SWG that week was disaster. TBC